Without You
by Ems-g
Summary: When they are given an assignment in glee that week about regret, Rachel can think of only one person. Will she reverse her regrets or will she have to live with her choices without the one person she really needs. Without You


**After watching Yes/No I decided that I loved the song without you but I would rather it without that context so I changed it to being about a different topic of the week. Hope you enjoy!**

Glee club started as it usually did each and every week. Everyone entered, usually in groups with Rachel leading the procession and Mr Shuester entering last, missing the start of the meeting by ten minutes at least every week. Although they were all in the club together, you could clearly see the divides. Blaine and Kurt sat side by side, discussing their next date or something in each of their lives each week. Tina and Mike were almost on the same seat, they were so close. They were really the only couple in glee club that never really had any problems, since they both accepted each other for the way they were. Rory and Sam sat beside each other, with Sam staring longingly at Mercedes, who gossiped with Quinn. Brittany and Santana sat together, embracing their new relationship since they no longer had to hide their feelings. Finn sat next to Rachel, trying to engage her in conversation, but every so often, her eyes would travel to the wall two seats away where Noah Puckerman stood, watching her face silently, trying to hide the fact he was staring at Rachel. Rachel seemed to want to join him but every time she tries to leave, Finn pulled on her arm and asked her another question.

Mr Shue entered, _ten minutes late again, _thought Rachel. He stood at the top of the room, writing something on the board again. _All he ever does,_ thought Rachel, _he doesn't even try to teach us anything anymore, just puts a word up and expects us to come up with a song each week that captures the essence exactly. _Mr Shue cleared his throat. "Okay guys, this week we are focusing on regrets. We all have something we did in our life that didn't turn out like we planned and we all can learn from our mistakes." Rachel's hand shot up. "Mr Shue, I think I know what you mean and I have a song that sums it up perfectly." Rachel stood quickly, striding to the piano, away from everyone's confused stares. After all, what could Rachel Berry, the girl who got everything, possibly regret. She stood with her eyes closed, looking down at the piano as Brad played the intro.

**I can't win, I can't reign**

**I will never win this game **

**Without you, without you**

Everyone's gaze turned puzzled except for one glee member, who's head shot up and stared at the small star in wonderment.

**I am lost, I am vain,**

**I will never be the same **

**Without you, without you **

Quinn and Mercedes shared a glance, both thinking the same thought. _Is this about who I think it's about? _

Rachel strode towards everybody, staring into a certain someone's eyes as she ignored everyone else in the room. He stared back just as fiercely into her big brown eyes.**  
>I won't run, I won't fly <strong>

**I will never make it by **

**Without you, without you **

**I can't rest, I can't fight **

**All I need is you and I **

**Without you **

Everyone seemed to realize the song's true meaning as the two lovers, who each only had pieces of the same heart reunited in front of all their teammates. No one could say that they were wrong for each other as how could it be wrong when the world was only right when they are together.

**Without you**

**Woooooh! **

**You! You! You!**

**Without You**

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame **

**But I can't accept that we're estranged **

**Without you, without you **

Everything she had done wrong to him, she had hurt him but she would take the blame as, after all this time, their hearts could not take being apart again. His eyes whispered a silent apology for his actions towards her, all the times he wasn't there for her and for the times when he could have saved her but he didn't.

**I won't soar, I won't climb **

**If you're not here, I'm paralyzed**

**Without you **

**Woooooh! **

**You! You! You! **

**Without You **

**I am lost, I am vain, **

**I will never be the same**

**Without you, without you**

**Without you**

Rachel's voice trailed off and the group as a whole stood, clapping for the two loves who were finally one step closer to home. Only Finn did not clap, thinking that he would be greeted with a hug as soon as Rachel acknowledged that he was her biggest regret, letting him go and never treating him as well as he treated her. His brow furrowed as she did not run to him and leap into his awaiting arms, but instead remained in the same spot, tears running down her face as she locked eyes with the only person who ever saw her as an angel and encouraged her to dream. All the couples in the room seemed to feel the love as Rachel was reunited with her soul mate. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, while Santana linked pinkies with Brittany and Mike kissed Tina's hand. Puck strode down the stairs to Rachel and swept her into his arms again, where she belonged.

"Noah, I'm so sorry for everything I've done that was unfair to you but I just couldn't say how I've felt this whole time. I love you Noah Puckerman and I can't go on pretending that my life is fine without you. Please let me be yours again. I will never want anyone but you for as long as I live." Rachel stared up into his eyes as he smiled, the special smile that no one else but her ever saw. "Rachel, I am so sorry for being a fool and never running back to you the second we broke up. All the time we wasted due to me being an idiot. I'm a Lima Loser and you're a star who is up so high in the sky that I thought you would never come down to earth to be with me. Please will you be my girlfriend again?" Rachel answered by jumping up and kissing him firmly on the mouth. Sam, Rory and Mike stood up, cheering for their friend and wolf whistling in high spirits at his girlfriend. Blaine and Kurt smiled and clapped, not as loudly as the other boys but supportively for their friends. Most of the girls were crying or were watching the couple in amazement. Those two had gone through so much but they found their true love, even in the hopeless town of Lima, Ohio.

One person was not content to watch his friend and the girl he liked make out in front of him. "What the hell guys! Puck are you seriously trying to steal my girlfriend again? And Rachel! You are supposed to love me not my best friend." Puck and Rachel broke apart and glared at Finn. "How dare you, Finn Hudson! Why should I love you when you pretend to like me one minute then when you fall on the social ladder, dump me and get with someone who will act as a social step for you." Rachel yelled at Finn, who seemed shocked that Rachel was calling him on all the bad things he had done to her. She wasn't supposed to do anything but love him, stare at him in amazement and be his supporting girlfriend, who didn't ever outshine him.

Puck strode over to Finn and stared him dead in the eyes. "She isn't an object, Finn. Rachel is the most beautiful girl in the entire school and deserves better than you. As for me stealing your girlfriend, Quinn and I were drunk that night and I never stole her from you. You cheated on everyone you've ever dated and still expect them to be the pitiful girl who needs you to hold their hand through the halls. Grow up and face the facts, you're the one stealing other people's girlfriends and you are a terrible boyfriend. Rachel deserves the best not someone who thinks they're the best thing since sliced bread." Apparently the truth was too much for Finn and he decided to take his rage out on Puck's face. All he got was one punch before most of the guys in glee were pulling him back. Rachel ran to Noah's side and kissed his jaw, where the punch had landed. "Noah! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Noah kissed Rachel softly. "I'm fine. I got a kiss from a Jewish princess and it made it all better see." Rachel laughed and leaned into her boyfriend as Finn was dragged out of the room by Mike and Sam.

Mr Shue decided to make a reappearance. "Well guys, I guess glee is over for today but I still want the song about your regret. Rachel's was great but I want you to find your own direction for the assignment. Class dismissed." He walked out of the room, leaving everyone to pack up. Rachel and Noah were arm in arm as they left the room with everyone feeling optimistic about the puckleberry relationship starting back up again.

Well, everybody except Finn but who really cares what he thinks?

**I hoped everyone liked it. It came to me while watching yes/no and I was so like "puck brooding in corner, rachel should be singing this to him" and this story was born. Hope you review as it's such an amazing thing to find a new review in my inbox. I am not sure if I will be adding another chapter to this so if anyone has an opinion, review me with it and If I write the next chapter, I'll be sure to include you if I love your idea.**

**Lots of love,**

**Emily Aria Rose**

**yeah, parents such sometimes don't they. **


End file.
